Messin' with Time
by Tardis 2010
Summary: Taroshi must go through the well to supposedly keep time the same. But what happens is the unfolding of a great misunderstanding and the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay, no guarantees you'll like this. And yes, this story is rushed. Don't like? Get over it! On with the crap!

Sadly, Miroku looked at his friends one last time. Stabs of guilt shot through him as they glared at him. He turned and left them alone with the girl.

*Five hundred years later (give or take a few)*

An object resembling a stapler went flying past Taroshi's head. She ducked, cussing.

"Shove off, Kirshi!" she yelled, throwing a tape dispenser at him.

Taroshi and Kirshi had the makings of a great relationship. After all, they loved terrorizing each other. They couldn't be more different, though. Taroshi had straight, shoulder length black hair. Her eyes were serious, but mischievous. And one hand was wrapped. "For an old injury," she'd say. Kirshi had long white hair. He dressed in the most expensive clothes and was "daddy's 'lil prince."

This made it all the more odd. Kirshi was a rich, well known, (and only to Taroshi's knowledge) a full demon. Taroshi was middle-class, parentless, human. To everyone but themselves it was obvious that they were in love.

"Ugh I don't have time for this," exclaimed Kirshi. He rolled his eyes before leaving with a group of punks.

"You should watch out for him. I mean his dad is that huge business man, Sessho-Maru!" said one of her friends, Rio-Qway.

"Yeah, yeah, and his uncle IS Inu-Yasha," she mocked. "I don't care."

"You should really watch out. Inu-Yasha had got it out for your family!"

Taroshi thrust out her right hand. "Why, because of this?"

"Yeah--"

"NO! I didn't betray him! That wasn't me," she put her hand in her pocket. She remembered the story. Centuries ago her family had been cursed. The one pervert called Miroku betrayed Inu-Yasha. Ever since Inu-Yasha carried a grudge against his family. "Later days," Taroshi left.

Taroshi was fairly new at this school. It was her third one that year. There was some trouble she caused, to get her kicked out of school. At one she had even blew up the science lab.

It was beginning to get dark, but Taroshi didn't care. Her mother left after she was born, and her father had been destroyed by the air-rip.

"The newest heir to _his_ family," hissed a voice. 'His' was said with malice.

Before Taroshi was a hanyou. White hair, golden eyes, and those ears. Inu-Yasha. Taroshi took a step back, and then another.

Inu-Yasha looked at her disapprovingly. "Stop it! I won't eat you," he laughed. "Kirshi has told me so much about you. I think he really likes you."

This shocked Taroshi. "Yew! That loser? You demons are all the same," she said. Taroshi knew about demons considering her family history. "I see you like him too. I used to be like that with Kagome."

"What do you want?" Taroshi backed up, fingering her rosary.

"No need for that," snarled Inu-Yasha. "I _need_ not want your help."

"Why?" demanded Taroshi.

Perhaps we can talk somewhere more private. Like my suite…come on." He turned, walking up the street without waiting for her.

"What have I got to lose?" thought Taroshi bitterly.

She followed him to a fancy, upper-class street, into a building, and up the elevator. They came to his suite.

It was huge. And almost completely white. The walls were white, some of the furniture, and even the carpet. Some of the furniture was black; the only real color was a new I-MAC and the pictures. There were pictures of demons, and a lot of Kagome.

Taroshi looked around the room thinking, 'Man this guy has issues.'

Inu-Yasha plopped down in a leather, black chair. Taroshi did the same in a white one.

"So I need your help."

Taroshi snorted and made to leave. Inu-Yasha caught her by the arm and swung her back down.

"What? You, the great Inu-Yasha, who so very hates my family, needs my help?"

"Yes," he said flatly. "And it's not so much I need to do it. It affects you much more."

"What are you getting at, you crazy bas--"

"Listen, wench! Someone's screwing with the past. If you don't go back and keep it the same we'll all be screwed."

"Uh-uh. Why don't you do it yourself?"

"I can't go through the well. Only you and Kagome can."

"Yeah. Still I fail to see why this is my problem," she gave a tug on the rosary. One more and there'd be a whirlwind. "Let me go."

"Don't do this. I'll take you to Kagome, and you can do your job and be home."

"And what do I get out of it?" Taroshi asked.

"Your life."

Taroshi left. Inu-Yasha made no move to stop her. She walked down onto the street and made for nowhere. The night was calm; the wind was the only thing stirring. Or so Taroshi thought.

A tall cloaked man stepped from the curb, and fell into step with her. His step was smooth and perfected. The shadows danced across his face, but Taroshi couldn't see him. She stopped dead. 'What the--'

"It would be wise to do as he asked," the voice was young, but with the wisdom of the stars. "Believe me, child." As quickly as he had appeared he was gone.

"That was odd," Taroshi breathed. "What the hell?" She turned around and returned to Inu-Yasha/

"So you returned. Whatever changed your mind?" he asked.

"Your henchmen."

"What henchmen? Never mind. Will you do it?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Yes."

"Good. There's a room you may use tonight," Inu-Yasha pointed to a room with a futon in it. A few blankets were folded on the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah I forgot to do this for the first chapter so: I don't own Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, or any characters and ideas related to the show, manga, movies, or anything like that.

I want to thank Grandsabre of Hearts 'cause if I hadn't of gotten her/his review I would have never remembered I had even written this. So I'll give this writing thing one more chance.

Taroshi tried to shut her eyes tighter, but morning wouldn't relent. Yawning, she popped her neck and rolled off the futon. The door was close, but she could hear Inu-Yasha on the other side. There was a pile of clothes sitting on a chair. A baggy pair of green cargo pants, heavy-duty boots, and a tight, black tank top. There was also an awesome trench coat included. Taroshi changed into the outfit. She liked it. 

Inu-Yasha was sitting at a desk with a white chair. There was a pile of papers in front of him. He was studying a gold ring. He looked up, and smirked.

"Like your clothes?" he asked

"Yeah, thanks," Taroshi said flatly. She deposited herself in a chair.

"Here." Inu-Yasha stood up and walked to her. "I was told to give this to you. I've waited 500 years," he gave her the ring.

Taroshi looked at it. "From..?"

"You'll meet him soon enough. He always wore it here." Inu-Yasha slipped it on her middle finger, on her right hand.

"Oh."

"Come along."

They took a cab to a less prestigious part of town.

"Here we are." Inu-Yasha took Taroshi up to a door and knocked. Kagome answered the door.

"Inu-Yasha? I thought we weren't going to see each other until after I came back from the past for good," she said.

"I know I need a favor," he looked at Kagome lovingly.

"Oh…"

"'Gome, I need you to take Taroshi," 'Yasha pointed to Taroshi, "with you to the past."

"Sure, but why?"

"She must change what might happen if she doesn't. Later." And he was gone, heading to his limo, and back home. 

"HI," Taroshi waved to Kagome. Yeah, he didn't have to go.

"Hi, oh you hand, it's like Miroku's," Kagome said.

"Yeah," quickly Taroshi lowered her hand. "You know 'im? He's my …ah…great, great, great…well you get the point, grandfather."

"Oh," said Kagome softly. "Well, I was just about to leave."

She led Taroshi to the well. Recounting a few of her adventures firsthand.

"He didn't tell me what I have to do. It's creepy. Disturbing even! I just met him, and he reads me like a book."

"Who, Inu-Yasha?"

"Yeah. He says that his nephew likes me! And that I like Kirshi back. I hate Kirshi," at this point Taroshi was letting off steam. She took a deep breath and continued. "So, what's your story? I know about the time travel, but now…"

"Oh, that's Inu-Yasha from now. We decided I wouldn't ah…date him until after the past Inu-Yasha and I completed the jewel. He's changed a lot in 500 years."

"Oh."

They jumped into the well. Surprisingly it let Taroshi pass. It didn't take Taroshi nearly as long to climb the well as it took Kagome.

"You made it through! Weird," wondered Kagome.

"Yeah." Taroshi surveyed the landscape. Trees, dirt, and a few huts. Nothing short of fascinating. "Wow, how beautiful!" she breathed.

"Yep." Kagome began to head towards the village. "C'mon."

"Who are you?" growled a voice.

"I could ask you," Taroshi answered back.

"Inu-Yasha be nice. This is Taroshi. Taroshi, meet the Inu-Yasha you don't know.

"What's that mean?" demanded Inu-Yasha "Explain!"

"Don't worry, Inu-Yasha. I will, in front of everyone. C'mon."

Kagome led them to Kaede's hut. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were waiting for them.

Taroshi stopped dead in Kaede's doorway. Her face hardened, and her hand dropped. She didn't take her eyes away from Miroku. Her eyes fell on his hand. The ring was on his hand. 'He gave this to me?!' she thought.

"Taroshi meet Shippo, Sango, and Miroku."

"Hmmm. Kagome has he…?" Taroshi asked.

"What? Oh, 'Yasha said you might not trust Miroku. ("And with good reason!" snorted Sango.) No. He hasn't done it yet," Kagome told her. 'Yasha (from the future) had told what Miroku had done.

"Right." Taroshi sat done next to Kagome.

"What?" asked Miroku. "Hello, good lady," he began shaking off his confusion. "I'm in great need of----"

"Someone to bear your child, right?" asked Taroshi. "Don't worry 'bout it Gramps," she showed them her hand. "You'll do it someday."

"You're my daughter?" Miroku asked, his eyes lighting up.

"No more like a great great great granddaughter," (you do the math).

"C'mon Taroshi, lighten up. Why don't you two go talk."

"Is that wise?" asked Sango.

"Yes, now go!" Kagome pushed them out of the hut.

"Okay!" Miroku rubbed his neck guiltily. "So what did I do?"

"You? You betrayed Inu-Yasha, and he never forgave you. He wants to kill you," said Taroshi.

"I did?"

"Not yet, sometime soon. I never found out what. And you never beat Naraku."

"So I die, yet I pass this on?"

"Well, they never found the hole. No one saw, or felt, your death."

"I disappear?" asked Miroku slowly.

"Yeah, but…" Taroshi trailed off. Something was familiar in his voice.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So, who do I do it with?" a smirk crossed Miroku's face. The sun was setting casting orange light over Japan.

"I don't know!"

"Oh…"

***
    
    "There's two of them…we must stop this." Hissed Naraku. "I think I'll visit them."

***
    
    "Feh. Catching up?" scoffed Inu-Yasha. "Listen, we're going shard hunting. Are you two coming?"

"Yeah," said Miroku, rising.

It took them two days to get to where Kagome sensed a shard.

"I sense an ominous presence over your house. In return for lodging for my friends and I, I will provide an exorcism."

It was a farmer's house, but it beat sleeping out in the rain. The farmer quickly nodded his consent and led them to a rather cramped room.

"They fall for it every time," said Inu-Yasha.

"But I fear I do sense a presence here."

"Hentai!" screamed Sango. "It's your hand, baka!"

"Hehe…"

"Really…I can't believe I'm related to you," said Taroshi.

"About that shard," said Kagome tensing, "something's coming."

"So, let's get the shard, and getta outta here!"

Miroku and Inu-Yasha spun around at the same time. Taroshi, drying her hair, demanded "What is that?" There was a foreboding deep inside her.

"That was a demon," whispered Miroku. "Of course you can sense them like I."

Suddenly an ear-shattering roar erupted from outside the farmhouse. Kagome screamed, Sango tottered to the floor.

"C'mon!" bellowed Inu-Yasha. He stormed out of the house, Tetsusaiga drawn. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome followed. Taroshi moved to follow, but little Shippo grabbed her by the trench coat.

"No, don't! Let them handle it," said Shippo.

The demon was a giant, slimy, snake. It raised it's hooded head, hissing at the defenders. Suddenly it struck – missing Sango by a hair. She raised her boomerang and his it on the side of her head.

"I see it! It's in the hood!" yelled Kagome.

"Great!"

With lightning speed two things happened. The snake struck, and Inu-Yasha sliced it's head clean off.

The world was deadly quiet. The dust kicked up from the falling head slowly disappeared. Lying in shocked disbelief was Miroku bleeding from the wounds the snake's deadly fangs had induced.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit!" yelled Inu-Yasha. They rushed over to Miroku. He was already suffering from the poison. He was dripping in sweat, and his breaths came in uneven gasps.

"What happened?" screamed Shippo running out.

"Miroku?" asked Taroshi.

"Hey," he said weakly, his voice barley a whisper. He shifted uncomfortably, wincing from the pain shooting through his shoulder.

"Here, here," said Kagome, rummaging through her backpack. "Oh, I hope this works," she handed him a vial of anti-venom. Miroku grimaced as the foul liquid slid down his throat.

Even though Kagome's anti-venom worked it was slow. It took Miroku months to recover from the extra potency of the giant snake.

"Thank you, Kagome." Inu-Yasha helped Miroku to his feet. (Sorry I jumped ahead in the previous paragraph.)

***

"He's still alive!" roared Naraku.

"I'm sorry. I will take care of one of them." Something dawned on the new lackey's face. "I can get Taroshi easy."

***
    
    "I've got to get home!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Why?" growled Inu-Yasha.

They were back at Kaede's hut. Miroku was having his shoulder wrapped, and Inu-Yasha scarfed a bowl of ramen.

"'Cause I've got a trig test tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah, me too," said Taroshi loftily. It really didn't bother her at all.

"That's where I saw you!" screeched Kagome, ignoring Inu-Yasha telling them not to leave. "You're in my trig class!"

"Yeah."

"Don't you care, it's like 20% of our grade!"

"Why should I? I'll end up being kicked out again anyhow."

"What do you mean, Taroshi?"

Taroshi jumped down the well, Kagome followed, and Inu-Yasha loudly protested in the distance. "I get kicked out a lot. At my last school I blew up the science lab."

"Oh…well, I've got to study. So…see ya," Kagome hurried away.

"Yeah, bye…" What? Did Taroshi make a friend?

Taroshi walked down the dark streets. She wondered how Miroku had betrayed the gang. He seemed nice enough.

Headlights creeping up on her shattered Taroshi's thoughts. The lights came to a screeching halt, and a back window of the limo opened.

"Get in," somebody growled. Taroshi hesitated. She didn't know who it was, and even if it was 'Yasha she wouldn't get in. "Now." The voice had authority.

Taroshi quickly got into the limo, not wanting to anger it anymore. At first she thought it was 'Yasha. She looked again. 'Oh my God! It's Sesshomaru!'

Sesshomaru noticed her look. "Inu-Yasha told me to get you. You'll be staying with me."

"Uh…uh," stuttered Taroshi. "Thank you?" Eew, she'd have to stay with Kirshi!

"Whatever. Kirshi will show you to your room," said Sesshomaru flatly.

"Room? Kirshi?" she was still stunned.

Sesshomaru looked at her flatly (as if he could do anything else.) "Yes. I understand you'll be with us a while. Don't you know Kirshi? He knows you."

'This is too weird,' thought Taroshi.

A/N: God, what a boring place to end. I'm sorry if I start to slack on the updating, but I lack motivation, and there are circumstances beyond my control that keeps me from the computer. L . Sorry.


End file.
